Tattoo
by One Of No Importance
Summary: Kid agrees to go to a party with Soul and Black Star and gets a little... tipsy... and wakes up to find a tattoo... on only one arm. Will he be able to cope the two days time for his shinigami powers to get rid of it?  Result of boredom. rating may change
1. Party!

**A/n: Hey guys, Im alive! This story... is the result of boredom. i might not continue it... I'll think about it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater, sadly. If I did, SoulxKid would be canon xDDD**

* * *

><p>"Liz, Patti!" Death the Kid called out to his demon pistols as he slipped on his usual black jacket and buttoned it up. He stood in the front doorway of the Gallows Mansion as he awaited their reply.<p>

"Yeah?" he heard the eldest sister respond as she turned around the corner to face the young shinigami with a sandwich in her hand. She wore only her short pajama pants and a bra. Her long dirty blonde hair was in a messy bun.

Kid's eye twitched as he noticed a smudge of Mayo on the corner of her mouth, barely noting her revealing attire, and rushed forward with a napkin that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and wiped it off before Liz had time to protest.

"Honestly Liz. Be more careful when you eat such a messy sandwich." Kid scolded as he stuffed the hanky into his back pocket. Liz glared and shoved the rest of her sandwich into her mouth and wiped her face with her arm. Kid looked like he was about to cry, then the weapon used her other arm to wipe her face as well.

Kid frowned, then shrugged it off. "Why are you eating that anyway?" he asked, curiously. "It's 7:30 p.m."

Liz rolled her dark blue eyes. "I was hungry." She stated simply. "Is that not allowed here?" Kid sighed a "whatever" and clapped his hands together.

"I'm getting off track." He cleared his throat briefly. "I called you down to tell you I am going out to a party Black Star and Soul invited me to, so absolutely NO parties of your own. Do not mess up anything, and ABSOLUTELY do NOT drink. I don't need to go through that disaster again." He shivered slightly at the memory.

"Um, sure." Liz replied, then raised an eyebrow. "Wait... YOU are going to a PARTY?"

"Yes. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well, you're not exactly a partying kind of guy..."

"Well, I'm not. Soul and Black Star told me I need to loosen up and to come to this party or they would p-personally r-rearrange my house..." Kid glared at the floor.

Liz crossed her arms. "Well, this will do you good, you uptight little boy. But you are absolutely NOT wearing THAT!" The pistol pointed to his suit.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Kid frowned as he smoothed it over.

"You look like you're going to a work meeting! You come with me!" She grabbed his upper arm and dragged him towards the stairs.

"Let go! I'm fine wearing this!" Kid protested as he struggled from her grip. But Liz had a steel grip. "Nope, nope, nope." She declined. She pulled him up the stairs and into her room.

"Patti!" Liz called to her sister. "We're giving Kid a makeover! Get in here!"

Almost immediately, the younger twin gun shot into the room with a glint in her eyes. "Eh heh heh..." she giggled deviously.

Kid's two-toned amber eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he bolted to the door, only to have it slammed in his face. He grunted as he rubbed his nose and turned to around to see Patti and Liz loom over him.

**xXx**

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No way in HELL am I going out in this!"

"He he! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

The sisters were struggling to push the stubborn shinigami out the door but he had his hands holding the frame in a death grip.

"No no no!" he cried as he pulled back against the frame to get himself back inside his mansion.

"Come... ON Kid!" Liz groaned as she pushed harder against his back. Patti giggling feverishly as she helped. "You look good! Not to mention symmetrical!"

"Well, yeah..." he relaxed just a tiny tiny bit, but that was enough for the Thompsan sisters. With one last strong shove, Kid toppled out the door and fell to his knees.

He growled a little as he stood up and brushed his new outfit off.

He wore snug black jeans, and checkered suspenders that hung down the sides. His hoodie was red and black horizontally striped, a black and white plaid scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. The hoodie had a large skull on the front, similar to his fathers mask, but most of it was covered by the scarf. His shoes were also black and white checkered converse, with red laces. His sleeves were scrunched up to his elbows and he had two symmetrical band bracelets with a skull patterns on each wrist. The three white stripes on his raven black hair complemented it well.

"I look like a freaking emo/goth kid or whatever you call them!" he whined as he stomped his foot down angrily like a little kid.

"Quit your complaining, Kid. It's in style, and it suits you." Liz sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's not MY style and it does NOT suit me at all!" he complained. "Let me change back!"

Patti jumped forward and tackled Kid back to the ground and sat sturdy on top of him with an evil smirk.

"Patti! Get the HELL off of me! I'm getting dirty! I'm getting dirty!" the striped headed boy shrieked.

Patti's smirk increased to a huge grin. "Nooooope! Kiddo-_kun's_ gonna go to that party in this! Or else I'm not getting off!" She began cackling like a maniac.

"Ugh! Fine Fine! I'll wear it!" he moaned in defeat. Patti squealed in joy and victory as she hopped off of the reaper. Kid quickly shot up and wiped himself off once again.

He turned to his weapons and glared at them, and shoved his hands into his pocket. "But not because I want to. But I'll deal with it. It's pretty symmetrical, I'll admit."

"'Bout time you caved." Liz smirked slightly.

Suddenly, all of their heads snapped up as they heard a fainted rumbling down the road, and what sounded like laughter.

Kid sighed. "That's probably Soul and Black Star. I guess I'll be going then."

"Bye bye Kiddo-_kun_! Have fun! Get stoned!" Patti giggled as she waves largely at Kid, who turned on his heal to glare at the younger sister.

"Very funny." he stated as he summoned Beelzebub with his shinigami powers, just as Soul on his motorcycle pulled up, along with Black Star, running by his side.

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED! LET ALL YOUR WORRIES GET WASHED AWAY AS YOU MARVEL IN MY GLORY!" Black Star exclaimed loudly, hopping up onto the mansions fence with his arms held over his head. He wore casual jeans and a sleeveless black shirt that proclaimed in bold white letters; "People like me are the ones that make people like you look bad". He also had a white scarf that slung off to the side.

"Dude, get down. Not cool." Soul said in his gruff voice, with his trademark smirk splayed across his face, despite his annoyance. He wore his usual outfit.

Kid grinned slightly and hopped on his skateboard and hovered up slightly off the ground. He turned towards the sisters again. "Are you sure you don't want to come? I could use your... partying advise." he asked, mumbling slightly at the end.

Liz smiled softly. "Naw, we're good. Yesterdays party at Chupa Cabra's took it's toll on us."

"Fine. See you around eleven thirty."

"Hey Kid. Coming or what?" Soul called over the growl of his engine.

"Yeah. Bye girls! Stay out of trouble!" he yelled as he flew off with the scythe revving up his bike and the blue haired ninja running off screaming, "THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS OFF! I'LL BEAT YOU BOTH OF YOU SLOW POKES!"

Liz watched them disappear in the distance and sighed as Patti ran into the house still giggling manicly. "Oh Kid..."

**xXx**

On the way to the whatever club they were heading to, there was little conversation, except for the times when they had to yell at Black Star to shut up due to him running around screaming what a great star he was.

Suddenly, Soul spoke up. "Hey, I didn't know you had it in you to dress like that Kid." he smirked.

"YEAH!" The blue headed boy piped in. "I was thinking that too!"

"Well, I guess I'm not. Patti and Liz forced it upon me." Kid sweatdropped.

"Ha! I guess that would explain it then." Soul chuckled. "So, ever been to a club?"

"No..."

"Geez, you're out of date aren't you? Not cool. Don't worry. It's fun." the red eyed scythe reassured, sensing Kid's tension.

The trio soon enough pulled up to the club called "Death Club".

_How original. _Kid thought to himself.

They walked in through the swinging door to be met by very loud music pounding their eardrums. The song was "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance.

A few scarcely clothed girls approached the group and pulled them inside. Kid grimaced at them. He looked over at Soul to see him getting a mini nosebleed at the girls' large cleavage. Soul's ruby eyes met with Kid's golden ones and he smirked showing off his shark-like teeth. Kid looked confusedly at him when he suddenly realized why his friend was smirking. Kid felt somebody latch onto his upper arm. He turned only to come face to face with somebody's large bust.

Kid's face exploded with red as he saw the girl lean in close to his face. Her deep green eyes were blurred and she smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Heyyy-" hiccup "-wanna dance, cutie?" she slurred as she pulled him out to the dance floor. Kid slipped out of her weak grasp and bowed slightly. "Sorry, miss. But I'm afraid I can't..." He made to walk away. The girl frowned and grabbed him again before he could leave and shoved his face into her large breasts. "What-UMPH!" he gasped.

"Aww... why so-" hiccup "-so formal? Common... dance with me!" she purred.

The flustered shinigami could hear Soul and Black Star dying of laughter.

Kid went ridged and after a being embarrassed for a second, her pushed her off. "Sorry, but I would really rather not. So if you would excuse me..." he ran off and slipped through the large crowd, as far away of the drunken woman.

He reached the bar and pulled out a stool and sat down. His face was still very red. He sighed as he rubbed his temples to calm the small headache that was forming.

A woman next to him looked over at him and tapped Kids shoulder. He looked at her with an annoyed look across his face. The woman had short purple hair with two long curls that stuck out to the front. She wore sunglasses so Kid couldn't see her eyes. She also had a skimpy outfit on much like the other ladies there. She had a large hat on as well. She was well endowed.

_No duh. Why wouldn't she be? _Kid thought and he looked away from her small smile. She seemed familiar in a way. Where had Kid seen her? He would use his Soul Perception, but didn't feel the need to. It probably wasn't important who she was anyway.

The woman smiled more widely and spoke up. "First time at a club I'm guessing? She asked innocently. "Yeah." he muttered in reply. "Haha! Don't worry, you're not the only one. Here, lemme get you a drink. It'll calm your headache." Kid looked at her and mumbled a "sure whatever."

The woman whistled over a bartender and whispered something in his ear.

The bartender smiled and nodded and left briefly. He returned with a glass of coke after a quick minute. Kid quickly chugged it down. It had a peculiar taste. Not like any coke Kid had had before. But other than the odd taste, it was actually quite soothing. he slowly licked his lips. The raven haired boy felt his headache quickly disappearing. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey... miss..." he said slowly to the woman who had treated him to his drink. "Do you think I could have another...?"

She grinned and whistled the bartender over again to bring the young reaper another drink.

* * *

><p><strong>muffins to anyone who can guess who the woman was xDDD i tried to make it obvious xD<strong>

**Yay first chappy! hope u liked! i think i actually will continue it! Review and i will be a very happy person!**


	2. Tipsy!

**Whee~ Update! I wanted to update LAST week but a whole bunch of crap came up and i ended traveling to see my brother in Georgia. I got back like two days ago. and then i never got around to posting. So I'll try to update faster nao KAY~? Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater blah blah blah.**

Back at the Gallows, around 12:40 a.m, Liz was lounged back on a love seat with a pink towel wrapping around her head, drying her newly washed hair. She had the remote sitting on her lap and a bowl of popcorn held close to her face. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she stared at the soap opera playing on the large flat-screen TV.

_"Oh please, Jonathan... don't ever leave me...!"_

_ "I'm sorry... but there is... someone else."_

_ "_NO! Jonathan! You stupid faggot! Don't leave Rachel! You BELONG with her!" Liz shouted in anger at the breaking couple on the screen, wiping away tears from her eyes. She shoveled more of the buttery popcorn into as she glared at the show intently.

"Watchu watchin', sissy?" Patti asked as she galloped into the room, clutching her stuffed giraffe, Stripes, to her chest. She jumped over the top of the couch and flopped down across it, facing Liz with her chin resting on the arm of the furniture.

"Murdering the One I Loved." Liz replied, choking a bit. The woman, Rachel, whipped out a gun and pointed it to her lovers chest with a glare "_If I can't have you, no one can. Goodb-" _Liz flipped to the next channel. "Too mature for your innocent little mind." She clicked the remote a few times to find a show Patti would like, to come across a certain hungry cat and mischievous mouse chasing after each other.

Patti squealed as she grabbed Liz's popcorn from her protesting arms, poured it into her mouth, and stared at the screen with wild eyes.

"Yeah! Get that stupid cat, Jerry! Kill him! Squeeze him 'til his eyes pop out and blood splatters-"

"PATTI!" Liz whined as she stood up to get some food. She had a scared look on her face. "Forget what I said about innocent..." She mumbled as she stalked off to the kitchen.

The older pistol rummaged through their never ending food supply. She checked every cabinet, looking for nothing in particular. Her eyes sparkled when she saw something that was always good for a midnight snack. Pop Tarts.

She grabbed the box and ripped the top off and snatched a package of the strawberry flavored toaster treats. She ripped that open, and stuffed one of them into her mouth, not bothering to toast it.

"Hey, Patti!" she called to her sister across the large space that separated the two. "Do you want this other PopTart?"

"Nawwww! Patti wants Yogo's!" she yelled back, followed shortly by a rack of giggles at the acts of the TV show. Liz sighed as she turned back to the large kitchen to grab said snack for the giggling weapon.

As she returned to the room, their ears perked up as they heard a loud crash sound from the front yard.

Liz yelped and clutched to Patti's arm. "Waaahhhh! Someone's trying to break in! We're gonna die! We're gonna DIIIEEEE!" the dirty blonde haired girl wailed.

Patti started cracking up and chanted, "Lizzy's scared! Sissy is a SCAREDY cat! Kya-ha-haa!"

"Stop it Patti! He'll hear us! And then break in and MURDER us!" the demon gun hissed.

Patti shoved her forward to the front window. "Go see! Go see who it is!"

Liz looked at her sister with teary eyes. "My little sister is so mean!" she whimpered. She stepped closer to the window on wobbly legs and peeked warily out.

There was a dark figure crumbled to the ground, in a faceplant. Liz squeaked weakly as she peered harder at the form. Her heart stopped briefly as she noticed three noticeable white stripes wrapped partially around his head. She groaned as muttered. "I'm going to kill you, Kid."

After a few moments, Kid gave no sign of getting up, so Liz went outside to help him. As she approached him, she noticed Beelzebub was stuck in the bushes.

_Could he have crashed? _The weapon thought, raising a slender brow.

Liz shrugged it off as she bent down and poked Kid on the head lightly. "Earth to Kid. Are you alive?" she muttered down to him.

She groaned when she got no response and lifted him up under the arms. She huffed as she dragged him to the door. "My GOD Kid! What are in your pockets?"

Liz finally managed to lug him inside and kicked the door closed with her foot. She dropped his deadweight down and the boys head hit the hardwood floor with a thunk.

Patti waltzed in sucking on the straw of a juice box. "Hey sis. Did you die?"

"Obviously not, Patti."

"Okay then! What's up with Kiddo?"

"No idea. He was just outside with his head in the mud." Liz sighed at the shinigami. She never knew what was going on in his head.

Patti hopped up to them and began nudging Kids head with her foot. "Kya-ha-ha! Kiddo-kun's DEAD!" she squealed.

"Patti, no he's not. And be thankful for that." Liz scolded quietly.

"'Kay 'kay, sissy. I'll go get some water to pour on his head."

Before Patti could even turn to do so, Kid jumped to his feet, much to the sisters surprise.

He looked around hurriedly with his legs slightly bent and his arms out a bit, as he was preparing to pounce on something. He looked at the two exasperated sisters. His eyes sparkled.

"I smell SYMMETRYYYY!" He shrieked as he bolted off into the mansion. Then he tripped and fell over face first onto the ground.

"Kid, what the he-" Liz was cut off when he launched to his feet and scrambled off again.

Liz looked off to the place where he disappeared to with wide eyes.

"What the hell was THAT?"

KYAHAHA!" Patti exploded into a fit of giggles and snorts.

_Does symmetry even have a smell? _Liz wondered as she followed Kids trail leaving Patti behind to do her laughing.

After looking for a few moments for the missing Kid, she found him clinging to a tall lamp in the corner of his room.

"Kid what are you doing? What is going on?" Liz asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Shh! You're gon' wake the baby!" he slurred as he looked around in panic.

"... Kid are you DRUNK?"

"I swear to DRUNK I'm not GOD!"

"Kid, I didn't know shinigami could get drunk!" Liz shouted at him worriedly, ignoring his comment. Kid glared at her but then his eyes widened. "LIZ! Your haaiiirr is SOO prettyyyy!" he exclaimed as he rushed up to her as took a big whiff of it.

"Smells like SOAP-uh!"

"Wah! What the heck, Kid! Get off!" Liz yelped as she shoved him away. He stumbled back and fell on his butt. He looked up at Liz's angry face with dazed and blurry eyes.

"Hmmph!" Liz huffed as she looked away from her meister. She tried to appear like she was angry with him, but was really trying to hide her blush from his cute and innocent face.

"Hey Lizzy, wanna see somfin cooool?" Kid asked suddenly with a giddy tone, forgetting the quiet moment between the two. Liz looked over to only see Kid struggling with the zipper on his hoody, with his scarf already thrown off to the side. He finally managed to yank off the bothersome jacket and tossed it aside. He was now fumbling with the buttons on his thin white dress shirt underneath.

Liz squeaked as she rushed over to the boy who was trying to undress. She grabbed his wrists and tried to pull them away from his shirt which was halfway unbuttoned already.

"Kid! Stop undressing!" Liz yelled with a pink blush slightly tinging her cheeks.

Kid strained a bit against his weapon for a moment then looked at her with a confused expression.

"Kid, don't do that!" the demon pistol gasped.

"Aww why not? You do it all the time when YOU'RE druuunnk!"

Liz's blush reddened noticeably. "Sh-shut up." She mumbled.

"Aaanyways I jus' wanted to show you my tattoo!"

"Kid I don't want to see your ta- Wait, WHAT?" Liz shrieked.

She was answered as she saw Kid slip down the side of his dress shirt to reveal his shoulder.

On it was a simple marking of Shinigami-sama's skull mask, except that it had swirly shaped eyes and had black snakes with wings curling around it.

The pistol stared at it for what seemed like an eternity, each moment her eyes getting wider. She took in more of its detail for a second longer then looked at Kid. He was grinning widely.

"Ain't it cooool? Ahaha! I sound like Soul!" he hiccuped after the statement.

Liz sighed. "Kid if you were going to get a freakin' tattoo, you didn't have to make it so tacky! Not to mention it's not symmetrical!"

"Who cares!" Kid giggled as patted Liz's head.

Lis swatted the hand away and looked into Kids alcohol stricken eyes. "Does Soul and Black Star know of this?"

"Don't think sooo... they were too busy grinding with the pretty ladies!" he wiggled his eyebrows. "I-" hiccup "-think they were drunk too..."

_They're SO gonna get it from Kid when he sleeps this off..._ Liz thought pityingly. _Speaking of sleeping this off..._ "Hey, Kid maybe you should rest. You've never been drunk before so I'm sure the hangover is gonna be a rude awakening."

"But I'm not tired!" Kid whined as he pulled down he pulled down his bottom eyelids to make his point. It didn't help, for his eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Yes, you are. You just don't know it." The older Thompson sister insisted as she reached to push him down to the bed.

"NO!" Kid screamed as he dodged around the blonde and ran off.

"KID! STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" She shouted after him as she stomped towards the door.

She heard a series of detached yelps along with many loud thumps. Liz facepalmed as she approached the steps and saw her meister's body crumpled at the bottom.

She descended the stairs with an irritated expression. As she approached him, he jumped up and attempted to escape of again but Liz caught him by the shoulders and turned his body to face hers.

She began to button up his shirt again against his protests.

Liz barely noticed Patti skipping towards the two from behind Kid tossing the TV remote around in her hands. She popped over Kids shoulder.

"Hey again you two! Sis, why are stripping Kiddo~?" Patti asked innocently.

Liz's face exploded with red once again as she backed away from the other two flailing her arms around wildly.

"P-P-Patti! It's not like that! I-I was just...! No no no!" Liz stumbled embarrassedly over her words.

"Kyahaha! Sissy's a pervert!" Patti exclaimed as she rolled around on the floor laughing madly.

"Wahh! Patti!" Liz cried.

Kid just stood there looking at the sisters' shenanigans with a confused look. He scratched his head as he turned to the other room mumbling something about getting juice.

The older sister noticed his quiet departure after a moment and pulled Patti of the ground and hurried off towards the room he disappeared into.

They found the boy sticking his striped head onto the refrigerator, his arms rummaging through it's contents. He retreated out of the appliance pulling along with him a six pack of beer.

"Liz~ Izzis the only kind of booze we have~? This kind SUCKS~!" he whined as he tried to rip off the plastic rings holding the cans together. Patti giggled and went to go help him. Kid beamed gratefully at choppy blonde haired girl pulled free a single can and popped it open. Kid grabbed it out of her hands and was about to gulp it down when Liz shot forward and snatched it out of the drunkards palms.

"Oh no no! No booze for you! You're hammered enough!" she barked as she dispatched the drink into the garbage can.

"Kid's drunk!" Patti shrilled while she poked flushed face with her two index fingers.

"Question or statement~?" Kid snorted. He reached towards the alcohol again but he was interjected by his own weapons hand slapping it away.

"Let's go sit down, 'kay Kid? Common." She urged as she ushered the boy into the large and symmetrical living room. Kid mumbled but shuffled into the room anyway.

The ravened haired teen flopped down onto one of the couches in the room and lolled his head around.

His weapons sat down next to the boy and the younger ruffled his hair. "Hahaha! Kiddo's totally hammer drunk!"

"Kid, how did you get drunk anyway?" Liz tested.

"Well, there was the REAL pretty lady with curly loopy purple hair and BIIIG boobs and she gave me this yummy drink and it was good~ so she got me more and then I got dizzy and then I forget what happened after she made out with me... but the-"

"Wait did you say 'MADE OUT WITH YOU'?" Liz shrieked, interrupting Kids rambling, her eyes wild.

"Pshyeah... It was groooss but her mouth tasted like-" Suddenly he slumped to the floor, unconscious, with a large bump on his head. Patti sang with happiness as she danced around her older sister, who wore a furious expression with her fist raised.


End file.
